


The Ramen Store & The Fighting Queen

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Anal Sex, Brat, Erotica, F/M, Fights, Huge Load, Oral Sex, Pouting, Reluctance Into Excitement, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, excessive cum, huge cock, huge tits, thick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: Chun-Li has had a change in attitude over the years, along with a change in physique. The already gorgeous fighter has become unspeakably sexy, and she knows it better than anyone. With the Queen of Fighters running wild against all her foes, is there anyone who can stop her, and perhaps do something about that nasty attitude of hers? Surely not this strange old man whose ramen shop just got destroyed by Chun-Li...





	The Ramen Store & The Fighting Queen

With a heavy thud, Chun-Li landed on C.Viper’s face with an exaggerated sigh. The redhaired MILF could only moan in a muffled cry as the Chinese officer planted her oversized ass right on her face with a dismissive flick of her hair. Those immense, awe-inspiring globes of jiggly ass meat radiated a warm, soft heat that had poor C.Viper practically creaming her tight suit pants as the scent of a more powerful woman wafted into her nostrils.

“Can’t even give me a real challenge anymore, huh Viper?” Chun-Li pouted, her fat, cocksuckers lips emphasized in a truly boner inducing way. “I swear, ever since I picked up my training, I’ve had no real challengers. Just stools to sit my big ass on.” She shifted her wide, child-birthing hips around in a lewd circle, her thick musk staining C.Viper’s pretty face. “Well, you weaklings at least make for comfy seats. You gonna put those ruby lips to good use while you’re down there, or are you just going to get drunk and cum like a bitch from my scent?”

This question was answered as the poor defeated fighter underneath Chun-Li began to buck her hips up and down as a clear wet stain appeared from her reaching a heavy climax from inhaling Chun-Li’s pussy scent like a thick perfume. Chun-Li raised an eyebrow. “God, at least make me work for it, you redhead cunt-slut. What would your bosses say if they could see you now? Maybe they’d just take out their fat cocks and use you like the MILF fucktoy you clearly are, huh?”

Chun-Li stood up from her seat and stretched her arms out to the sky, her sleeveless arms reached tall. Chun-Li couldn’t help but spot her reflection in the cracked ramen shop window, and she was very pleased. Over the past few years, Chun-Li had grown as a fighter, and as a woman. Her infamous thighs, already noted for being the #1 masturbation tool of every man in China, had swelled out even more. Now everyone in the fighting world dreamed of nothing more than having her powerful legs wrapped around them like a vice, and Chun-Li was all too happy to grant their wish, getting high on the feeling of power she held over the other fighters.

Her bouncy, flawless ass had grown from being merely distracting to a total ass-lovers wet dream, two giant orbs of perfect, jiggling assflesh that rippled every time she spanked herself and winked. Some fighters, had started to just surrender outright at the promise of Chun-Li slamming her huge rear right on their face. C.Viper had not been one of those fighters, but Chun-Li figured she deserved a nice reward anyway.

As if that wasn’t enough, Chun-Li’s huge tits had grown out too, and were now a set of truly one-of-a-kind fuckjugs, a pair that the most top-quality bimbo queens would bite their finger in jealousy at. The way those soft, squishy tits bounced and swayed around as Chun-Li fought made even the most rational fighter question whether it’s time to give up fighting and take up a career breeding fat titted Policebitches.

Naturally, even as Chun-Li’s abilities as a fighter improved, she realized the effect she was having on her opponents. At first, Chun-Li was hesitant to make a point of it. After all, why bother when she was clearly superior in terms of skill and strength? After winning the Street Fighter tournament and becoming the Queen of Fighters, Chun-Li continued to hone her martial skills above all else. But as Chun-Li filled out more and more, she couldn’t stop noticing the bulging boners, drooling faces, soaked cunnies, and slack-jawed adoration her opponents showed off as she kicked the tar out of them. 

So by this point, Chun-Li figured, why not just use what you’ve got? To that end, she was wearing perhaps her favourite outfit, a sheer black & gold-trimmed outfit that screamed “Grab me by the hair and fuck me like an animal.” The waist of her outfit was a golden sash that went downwards to a loosely hanging covering across her ass and front. This tight outfit showed off the curves of her ass splendidly, and didn’t cover her trademark legs at all, allowing her to end a fight in an instant by wrapping them around someones face.

Upwards, her massive tits were barely concealed by two straps of fabric, cupping her immense titflesh while appearing to be on the verge of breaking. It was designed for that, of course. She had to make it seem like she could just burst out of her outfit at any second, as it had her opponent begging for it to happen at all times. Her own beautiful face was coated with a layer of make-up, and her brunette hair was let loose down her back, save for a number of braids to keep the hair from her face.

“Goodness, Chun-Li…” she commented to her own reflection, “Isn’t it rather unfair to go around being so utterly gorgeous? The other girls are gonna be so jealous when all their husbands get nasty hard cocks just from the sight of you.” She chuckled to herself, her vanity a far cry from the Chun-Li of old. This Chun-Li knew she was the perfect fucktoy for horny cocks to breed like savages, and she wasn’t going to let a single drop of spunk touch her flawless form! She ran her finger across her plump cocksucking pillow lips and moaned as she thrust a finger deep inside her scalding cunt. “You’re such a peeeeeerfect little fuckdoll, Chun-Li, but you’re a fuckdoll who owns this shithole of a town. You’re the Queen of Fighters, and everyone’s gonna get on their knees and kiss at your feet, if they know what’s good for them…”

“WHAT D’YOU THINK YOU’RE DOIN’?” suddenly came a loud, gruff shout. Chun-Li blinked in surprise, and turned to note the intruder. She looked down to see a puffed up, angry looking older man. An unassuming fellow with a pot belly and a furrowed brow, with a glare in his narrow eyes and a large bruised nose. He was wearing a set of greasy slacks with a tatty apron on top of his round belly. “You went and busted up my store with all your fancy flying around! What gives?! Who’s gonna pay for all this damage?”

Chun-Li was rather impressed. This chubby, angry little man was glaring at her with all the fury an underpaid ramen stall owner could muster, where more virile men would just be drooling in open lust and pumping their little dicks to cum at her feet. “I don’t know who is going to pay for your little store.” Chun-Li remarked with a smile, “But when you find someone who can afford to, do send them my way so I can squeeze the money from their wallets, hmm?” 

The old man snarled. “You an idiot or something? YOU’RE the one who did this, or at least the only one who did this that’s still conscious. YOU’RE gonna pay for the damages, even if I have to have you scrubbin’ dishes for a month!” 

Chun-Li was no longer impressed. Now, she was rather angry indeed. How DARE this little pot bellied pig tell her what to do? Was he even looking at who he was talking to? The Queen of Fighters herself stood before him, and he was demanding she pay for some broken ramen bowls? Scrub dishes? She moved to stand tall above the snarling man in her most intimidating pose. Her thick thighs alone nearly came above the mans head, and the man couldn’t even see her face from the sheer heft of her massive marshmellowy tits. 

“I’m going to give you one chance to get away from this without a broken face, old man.” Chun-Li sternly exclaimed, her voice oozing with malice, and an undercurrent of sexuality. “Get down on your knees and kiss my perfect fucking feet, and tell me what a sorry little boy you are for being so very, very rude to me.” She crossed her arms across her immense titflesh and sneered. “And do try not to cum in your greasy pants as you do.”

The old man looked Chun-Li up and down with a glare. He laughed gruffly. “You got a real rude mouth for a fat titty slut who jiggles from every fucking spot when she so much as breathes. Look at these fuckin’ thighs, you’re just a wet dream made real and you’re tellin’ me what to do? You oughta bend the fuck over and let a real man break your ass in like a good girl.”

Chun-Li’s mouth was agape at the sheer insolence she was being shown. Her eye twitched slightly, and the furious pout on her glossy cocksuckers lips grew even larger. She was practically shaking with rage, her pillowy tits jiggling around from the movement. “T-then I hope you’re prepared for what’s about to happen to you, you PIG!” Chun-Li shouted out. “I’m going to snap you in two!” 

The old man smirked. “Yeah, I kinda figured it would come to this. Show me whatcha go-OOF!” Before he could even finish his sentence, Chun-Li reared back a monstrous kick and smashed her leg into the old man. With all the power the Queen of Fighters could muster, the pot bellied old ramen seller went hurtling backwards like a bullet from a gun, smashing and crashing into his shop and out of Chun-Li’s sight.

Chun-Li stood in her fighting pose for a moment as the dust settled around her, before she let out a small “hmph” and swept the hair from her face. “All talk, no action. Typical.” She sauntered off into the wreckage of the shop to find her fallen opponent. “Wonder if he’s dead…” She muttered to herself, “I’m going to get in some real trouble if he is, huh…hmmmm….unless I tell the detective Viper did it. I’m sure the promise of draining his balls like a well-trained whore will leave him very, VERY understanding.” She chuckled to herself, before noticing a short figure stood in the dust before her.

“Yeah, ok…you got a mean kick.” came a gruff voice followed by a cough. “I tell ya, they raise them well in China, huh? Even the sluts know how to fight.” Chun-Li clicked her tongue in annoyance, but tried not to let it show. “There you go with such vulgar insults again…at least you’ve got more fight in you than your appearance lets on.” She licked her fingers menacingly. “Ahhn…I’m gonna sit right on your face and make you pass out just from the smell of my ass…I love dominating fighters, even fat bellied pigs like you…”

“Got a real mean streak to ya, huh?” The old man asked, “Hey, I’m into it. Now come on, show me what you go-” Chun-Li shot another blindingly fast kick at the old mans face, just as before. This time, however, it was different. Her massive thigh was caught, slamming into the old man’s hands with a sharp, meaty slam. “…you don’t like letting me finish my sentences…” The old man chuckled in a deep voice as Chun-Li stared in shock. As the old man held onto her leg, he was of course given a picture perfect view of Chun-Li’s tiny panties, and he couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight. “Jeez, look at the plump, juicy little cunny you got…even got an old timer like me raring to fuck like a mule again.” 

Chun-Li sneered and tried to snap her leg backwards, but the old man spun her around as she did so, forcing her to fall back and land with a soft thud on her voluptuous ass. She glared in anger, and spun around to get back to her feet. “Talk dirty all you want, old man.” She declared, “It’ll make it all the sweeter when I have you crying at my feet!” She launched another kick, even faster than the ones before, but the old man slid down to his knees as the kick sailed over his head with a sharp blast of wind. From there, he rolled forward underneath Chun-Li. As he rolled through, he stopped on his back for a split second, and with a wicked grin, slapped his hand upwards to smack against Chun-Li’s meaty pussy.

The sound Chun-Li made was unbelievable, a cross between a shout of anger and a squeak of surprise, as she instantly closed her legs shut and bent over to protect her pussy. The old man dodged out of the way, and responded to this by SPANKING Chun-Li hard with his bare palm. The soft flesh rippled under the harsh slap of the old warrior, and Chun-Li could only let out a cute “KYAH” as her butt was punished. The force and shock of the assault forced Chun-Li to collapse to her knees, and the beautiful Queen of Fighters looked over her shoulder with a furious, but blushing expression.

The old man was staring at his hand in shock. “I got to say, that is by far and away the softest, sweetest ass I’ve had the pleasure of smacking. You’re a real top tier fuckdoll, you know that? Come on, what say we skip the fighting, and I get my payment from you the old fashioned way!” He grabbed hold of his crotch and leered lewdly at Chun-Li. She gritted her teeth in frustration, but the way he leered at her and was so open with his desires caused her plump pussy to consider the option, and a light trail of juices began to flow from the Chinese warrior.

“I-I don’t think you understand who I am, you pig!” Chun-Li exclaimed, standing to her feet in a rather wobbly manner. “I am Chun-Li, Queen of Fighters! Who the hell are you to treat me in such a…a barbaric way!” The old man grinned and rubbed his chin. “Oh yeah, I’m a REAL barbarian. An old warrior who was famous back in the day for dominating the battlefield, and bringing all the slutty, barely clothed fighters like you back to his room to get addicted to some real mind-snapping assfuckin’. I retired from that years ago, ya know. But seein’ a gal like you…” His gaze narrowed as he smiled at Chun-Li, “I think I got one more fight in me…”

Chun-Li gulped at his confident gaze, but her pussy was not worried at all. Chun-Li had outgrown every other fighter in the world it seemed, and she had been unable to find anyone who could excite her. She enjoyed teasing and toying with the cocks and cunts of all the foes she defeated, but not one of those weaklings was allowed to stain her womb with their inferior seed. The prospect of finding a man who could defeat her…it was having a serious effect on her libido, and deep down in Chun-Li’s mind she was already hearing the whispers to give up and lie on her back, let the old man breed her like a prize stud, slurp at his balls like a good girl does with superior warriors. 

But Chun-Li shook her head. She…she was the Queen of Fighters, not some back-alley whore eager to lift her thick thighs in the air and offer herself like a prize to be inseminated! She was going to crush this old man, and prove her dominance…and…well, MAYBE she would give him a nice blowjob afterwards? Just a little cum-draining slut-slurp to pay him back for his shop? Maybe she’d leave a nice big kiss mark on his fat balls and show every other slut who came by that he was marked by her? Y-yeah! That would be a worthy punishment for this nasty, greasy old pig. <3

With lewd thoughts and desires already crossing her dirty mind, Chun-Li’s kicks were fueled with passion and speed. But even these deadly blows seemed unable to hit the old man, who dodged and danced around her kicks like a leaf in the wind. “Too wild, too wild!” The old man laughed as dodged, “Yer kicks got POWER, but lack PRECISION! You’ll never hit me like that!” He dodged to the side and slapped Chun-Li’s ass once again. “These fat globes of assmeat are gonna slow you down! You got the body of some kinda fertility goddess, and those asscheeks are made for pounding, not fighting!”

Chun-Li gritted her teeth in anger and smashed a kick so hard at the man that it sent some shelves flying. From there the old man seemed to appear out of thin air to grab her leg over his shoulder. He licked his finger, and slid in hard across Chun-Li’s soaking pussy. The effect was instant, with Chun-Li moaning out as her body tensed up, and the juices streaming from her muscle-pussy grew stronger. She tried to slam her leg downwards from the mans shoulder on top of his head, but he dodged again.

Suddenly he was behind her, and the first sign of this was when Chun-Li spotted a pair of wiggling hands appear under her field of vision. These lewd hands squeezed tight, and gripped into her massive, pillowy breasts with delight. “Gya ha ha!” came the throaty laugh of the old man, “The perfect ass for stuffing with cock, and these tits as well? Can’t believe such an awesome one-of-a-kind fucktoy went and wandered into my clutches!” 

Chun-Li bit her lip in frustration and excitement as the old warrior played with her immense fuckbags, squeezing the soft, malleable flesh, pulling at her rock-hard nipples, bouncing them up and down. He rubbed them like a pervert with some serious experience in his fingers, and an overwhelming feeling of warm fluffiness was building up in Chun-Li’s core from the intense tit mauling. The old man was practically holding on to her with his legs wrapped around her waist, and she could feel a stiff, hardening mound pushing against her back.

“G-get off me, you perverted imp!” Chun-Li cried out and tried to judo throw the old man from her back. He took the throw and spun in the air, landing perfectly with an arrogant flourish. Chun-Li was red hot now, her face flushed in anger and arousal, her breath heavy with exertion and excitement. The old man smiled, and showed off some black and gold material in his hands. 

Chun-Li looked confused before noticing what it was. She snapped her head down to see that the pig had stolen the bottom of part of her outfit! She was practically fighting in some perverted leotard now, a trim piece of fabric barely covering her soaking pussy that did nothing to conceal her immense ass. Chun-Li was quite happy showing off her flawless form, but the humiliation of it being revealed for her made her, somehow, even more furious. 

“You PIG!” She yelled out, “I’m not some strip show for you to get off to!” The old man rubbed his chin with a smile. “Nah, of course not. Yer much better suited as a whore than a stripper! Just look at you. I cannot WAIT to get balls deep in that fat ass of yours…” Chun-Li’s legs wobbled. Partly from the tiredness, partly from her own inner slut begging her to turn around, bend over, and let the old warrior have his twisted way with her oversized ass, which was only good for taking in fat warrior cocks like his. 

Chun-Li was fighting with her own overwhelming desire, and the desires of this pervert old man. But she wasn’t going down without a fight. She began to launch a flurry of harsh kicks, but the old man swayed around like water, dodging each other, and ending the flurry by shoving his face right between her legs. Chun-Li let out a cry and fell backwards once again, her cushiony ass falling flat on the ground as the old man circled his large tongue around her plump pussy lips. 

Chun-Li’s legs began to spread open by pure instinct, eager to let this suitable mate devour her pussy like a beast. But she still held on to her own anger and stubbornness, kicking backwards and flipping onto her feet. She launched an overhead kick to try and slam the old man onto the ground, but he dodged it again, spinning her around so she was flat on her back. The old man then took a leaf out of Chun-Li’s book, and shoved his crotch into her face!

The stench of the old man’s greasy, sweaty cock seeped through his slacks, and right into Chun-Li’s nostrils. The poor fight-slut could only sniff deeper and deeper as the overwhelming musk of dick and jizz began to pour into her mind. Why did this piece of shit have to smell so YUMMY?! Chun-Li couldn’t stop herself from letting her wet tongue reach out just a little bit, just a teeny bit, and giving the fat bulge on her face a little lick. Just a small one. Just a tiny admission that she was his to fuck and breed and spew cum all over. 

The taste of sweaty cock on her full, pouty lips snapped her out of her daze for a brief second, and she reached her arms up to shove the old man off. She spun back to her feet, but was clearly unsteady now. She was licking her lips, her eyes was glazed over, her pussy was leaking like a bursting dam, and her hard nipples were only getting more rock solid in the breeze of the store…wait, breeze? Chun-Li looked down and noted that the old man had even ripped off the upper part of her outfit. 

Chun-Li, Queen of Fighters, was a slutty mess. Her fat ass was on display, her thick thighs were shaking, her huge tits were exposed, and her flawless face was panting and sweating. Not to mention, her own mind was telling her that enough was enough. She’d found a suitable fighter after all these years! A warrior that could make her pussy drip and her mouth water and her mind go blank, filled with nothing but thoughts of breeding and fucking and swallowing down jizz like a good Street Fighter slutbag. 

Chun-Li shook her head and let out a primal scream as she charged, but this move was nearly amateurish. The old man had little trouble swinging his hips, moving his weight, and grabbing Chun-Li’s arm to judo throw the Queen of Fighters through the wall of his shop, sending her crashing along until she slammed against the back wall, and slumped to the floor in a daze. There was no doubting it anymore. Chun-Li had been totally defeated.

The old man wiped off his hands and walked slowly through the rubble to look upon his prize. He couldn’t help but leer lewdly at the fallen fighter. Chun-Li had a panting, heated expression, her watery eyes looking upwards in a frustrated, but needy way. Her huge tits heaved up and down with her heavy breathing, and even lying down beaten, her thick thighs rubbed together in wanton lust. The old man was pleased with the sight. “Heh heh. Finally, you look like the subby little slut you were meant to be.”

Chun-Li couldn’t even respond as the old man walked over and grabbed her chin, pointing her head upwards to look him in the eyes. His gaze was filled with dirty thoughts, as his eyes scanned over Chun-Li’s perfectly fuckable form. “You’re gonna pay me back for everything you’ve done.” The old man exclaimed, “Now tell me, how do big titty cumsluts like you repay men?” Chun-Li didn’t respond, looking away slightly, so the old man grabbed her soft cheeks with a single hand, a dominant move that caused a spurt of femcum to slide down Chun-Li’s thick thighs. “I said, how do big titty cumsluts like YOU repay men?”

Chun-Li gulped. Timidly, the Chinese cumdump opened her mouth wide, her ruby lips spread out in a lewd O as she instinctively wiggled her tongue, a clear invitation to the alpha warrior who bested her. The old man grinned, and grabbed the hem of his pants to yank out his cock.

Chun-Li’s eyes went wide at the fight of the fat, veiny fuckshaft the old man held in his hand, drooping down from the sheet heft of the cockhead. A set of oversized heavy balls dangled down below, clearly bulging with pungent seed that likely hadn’t been released for some time. The scent of musky cock tickled Chun-Li’s nose, and her mouth began to water. Her tongue moved around more, lashing like a snake, at the sight of the cock that was going to utterly claim her. She panted harder, her chest heaving up and down as the old man suddenly grabbed a heft handful of titflesh. Chun-Li moaned like a virgin bitch as he groped her nipple, and as she opened her mouth wider in surprise, the old man plunged his fat cock into her beautiful mouth.

The old man had every intention of using Chun-Li like a meatdoll. He pumped his hips back and forth clearly interested only in getting off, and squeezed Chun-Li’s tits with a harsh, firm grip. His other hand reached forward to grab hold of Chun-Li’s disheveled hair, ensuring she couldn’t pull backwards. Not that she would do so. Chun-Li was drunk on the taste of cock as soon as the reeking cockhead touched her full, cumdraining lips. She closed her eyes in cock-loving bliss and moaned like a slut around the fat shaft pulsing lewdly in her mouth. Her watery mouth made the perfect sex-sleeve for the old man and his bulging shaft to pound into, with wet drool and spit lathering up the veiny fuckpole.

The sounds Chun-Li made as she slurped and gulped and gagged would make any slut in the city blush. “GAK. SLRPH. GAAAK. SLPPPH” came the wet noises from her throat as she eagerly vacuum sucked like the perfect fighting fucktoy she was. She was getting off on the sheer taste of precum and spit mixed together, a lusty concoction that Chun-Li swallowed down like nectar. In turn, the old man would pump harder, reaching deeper into her throat with each thrust. As Chun-Li’s gag reflex hit, she made a loud choking noise, and her eyes began to water. Mascara dripped down her soft cheeks as she pumped her face back and forth. 

Chun-Li’s dignified, confident expression she had seen when she looked in the cracked window earlier had been replaced by a messy, cocklusting look. Her tearful, needy eyes looked upwards at her fat cocked sensei-stud, her mouth was coated in a layer of foamy slobber and spit, mascara dripped down her face, the sure sign of a face-fucked whore, the look of someone who even a reasonable man couldn’t resist dragging into an empty alleyway by the hair and ass-pounding like a nasty brute who only thinks of cumming into fertile bitches. Chun-Li wondered if she would ever be able to walk down the street again anymore without some primal stud sniffing her scent in the air and dragging her into a hotel for a rough breeding session…

“Fufufu…what a good look. That’s the look I missed seeing…” The old man couldn’t help but smile at the scene below him. “I’ve throatfucked so many fine young warriors like you, but none have taken to being my personal ball-drainer so quickly. Guess you were just designed to be my fuck slave. Well, I’ll make good use of you. So will all my guests…” 

Chun-Li’s eyes widened at his statement. Was it possible he was planning on whoring Chun-Li out to all his shop patrons like a special attraction? Was Chun-Li’s fate to be the pleasure toy of a swarm of fat cocked old men every night? Was she going to spend her evenings sneaking under tables to lick at the bulging balls of sweaty dicked old farts who would pay for the chance of emptying their loads into her fertile pussy night after night after night? 

Chun-Li’s eyes rolled backwards as she slammed her face forward to take in every inch of her masters fat cock. She bucked her hips and tears fell down her face. She had cum just at the thought of being a gang-bang fuckslut. There really was no going back now. The old man groaned as the empty-headed whore planted her fat lips against the base of his cock, her long tongue stretching out to lick up his greasy balls.

“SLURPSLURPSLURPSLURP” came the wet noises from Chun-Li’s throat as she swallowed over and over. Her lips were pursed in a lewd blowjob face as her husky gaze stared straight into the old mans eyes. She was a cock-draining demon, a perfect facefuck whore who any other man would be unable to handle. Their legs would wobble and collapse, and this over-eager cumslut would be all over them, draining out rope after rope of cum until they were just a drained husk. It certainly was lucky for the men of the world that this old man was there to satisfy Chun-Li’s incessant need for thick, gooey jizz.

“Oooooh man…” The old man groaned out, “Yer a second-rate fighter, but a world-class cocksucker…jeez…even this old man is…is losing it…” He ceased his tit groping and grabbed Chun-Li’s head in both hands. With that, he began pumping her head back and forth, using her as a tool to achieve his approaching climax. Chun-Li submissively let her head go slack, and was used totally and completely as his sex-sleeve, continuing to let her mouth fill with spit and precum to create the perfect slurping hole.

“Ohhhhhh SHIT!” The old man yelled out, “Here’s my first load you busty FUCKSLUT! Yer gonna be swallowing these down for a LONG time, so GET USED TO THE TASTE!” He slammed his hips as hard as he could. Chun-Li’s nose was pressed against the base of the old mans fat cock as she churned her throat like a succubus. With that, the old mans fat balls tightened, and he began to let out a thick spewing stream of jizz right into Chun-Li’s throat. The eager whore hadn’t stopped gulping since the facefuck began, but now she picked up the pace to ensure not a single errant drop of cum escaped her deadly mouth.

Huge ropes of chunky jizz began to clog up Chun-Li’s throat, so thick and viscous that the poor slut was choking trying to swallow it down. As her cheeks bulged out and her eyes rolled back, streams of jizz burst from her nose, and she gagged on the endless river of nut custard spewing from her fat pig of a master. The old man noted with pride how Chun-Li was struggling to swallow down his thick load, so he yanked his cock backwards to pull it from her mouth, a stream of cum pouring from her full lips and dripping down her chin, landing with wet splats on Chun-Li’s huge tits. 

The old man jerked his cock and began shooting more ropes of cum all over Chun-Li’s face, thick streams crossing over the already messed up visage of the Queen of Cumdumps. The overwhelming stench of jizz, the sheer weight of heavy cum on her face, and the taste of thick spunk that she could chew in her mouth, made Chun-Li’s lonely pussy start spewing out girl-cum on the ground, the poor submissive whore getting off on being used as a cum sponge. She was slamming her fingers into her climaxing pussy as her eyes rolled back, and she opened her mouth wide to show off the heavy load of jizz in her mouth, before swallowing it all down like a milkshake.

The old man nodded in approval. “That’s a good cumdump, swallow it all down.” Chun-Li took multiple heavy swallows, then showed off her slutty mouth again, empty of jizz. She closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out like an animal, and was rewarded for her subservience with a harsh cockslap, the old mans veiny fuckpole slapping her across the face. He grinned as he kept smacking Chun-Li’s face with his hard cock, still as rock solid as it was before he came. 

Chun-Li’s head spun as she was assaulted by the turgid cockrod, and she looked upwards at him with a dazed, submissive expression, quietly asking her cock-slapping sensei what he demanded of her. He licked his lips at the sight of her pouty, cum-stained lips and mascara-dripping eyes looking up at his. “Turn the fuck around and spread your pretty little ass already, you cum-loving whore.” The old man demanded, “I’m gonna break your ass in early, before it turns into the star attraction of my shop.” 

Chun-Li was already getting ready to turn around and pry open her tight asshole for her fat cocked bullstud of a sensei, when the inner fighter in her yelled out loud, demanding she resist. Mid-turn, she looked back over her shoulder with a glare. “W-why the hell should I…listen to you…” She asked with a wavering voice. “I already paid my fucking debt with that nice, sloppy blowjob that had you shaking at the fucking knees, and now you want to take my asshole for yourself? Fuck you! Just because you have that tasty cock, you think you can make me your bitch? You can’t touch my sweet ass, it’s not for nasty fuckstuds like you who do whatever they want with women!” 

Chun-Li was wiggling her ass the whole time she was saying this, and her expression suggested less that she was getting her second wind and more that she was waiting for the inevitable retribution for her resistance. The way she licked her lips, savoring the lingering taste of spunk, and circled her breeding hips like a dancer on stage, gave away her true intentions. In fact, in her mind, she could see the image of her apparent “inner fighter” squeezing her fat tits and smirking deviously. Had she…had she resisted knowing full well that she was going to be punished for it? No way…that would totally make Chun-Li a submissive masochist buttslut…nothing but a nasty, cock-addicted spunk drainer who loved to act tough and mean, but really wanted to be put in her place by some raging bull-cocked stud who had taken enough of her shit, just like the old man behind her with the angry glare and the throbbing cock…uh-oh…<3

“You’re a real piece of work…” The old man snarled, “I’ve been spanking that bouncy assmeat of yours for the past hour, and NOW you dare tell me not to?” He moved forward fast, and he shoved Chun-Li’s head down hard, gaining a loud moan and a hidden smile from the emerging ass-slut. “I’m not just gonna fuck your ass, you fucking cow. I’m gonna make you ADDICTED to anal fucking, to the point you’re offering it to all my patrons for free!” 

Chun-Li turned her head, as little as she could with the old man grabbing her, and looked up at his eyes with a sparkling, nasty expression. “Prove it…” She declared in a hot, husky voice. The act was enough to ignite her fat-cocked sensei, who reached his hand backwards to her ass. With one hand, he gripped onto Chun-Li’s wide hips, and after rubbing his fingers up and down Chun-Li’s dripping wet pussy with the other, slammed a finger into her ass with full force.

The tightness was AMAZING. Chun-Li naturally clenched her ass as her new master invaded her ass-pussy with dominance, and she clenched her fists at the strange, but enticing feeling. As the old man being pumping his finger back and forth, soft moans and grunts began to emerge from Chun-Li’s throat, his skilled assplay leaving her unable to respond. “Fufufu…not got anything to say now, huh?” The old man asked as moved backwards to now stuff two fingers in, eliciting a long, deep moan from Chun-Li. “Should be grateful I’m not just shoving my whole cock in straight away…but maybe you’d like that, huh? Maybe you’d like being rough fucked for your first ever ass-pounding, just slamming in dry and using you like a piece of meat?”

“Make no mistake, anal whore.” The old man made clear, “I’m getting you nice and ready for MY sake. I’m gonna make sure this ass of yours is nice and wet and ready for me. If you get off on this, that’s because you’re just a dirty anal slutbag who dreams of being ass-fucked by fat old fucks like me all day long.” As the third finger went into Chun-Li’s ass, spreading her meaty hole nice and wide, the old man grinned lewdly as the defeated Street Slut began to buck her hips back and forth, her own body desperately pleading for more. “Oh yeah, you’re fuckin’ ready now…”

The old man stepped back and placed his cocktip right against Chun-Li’s asshole. Chun-Li froze in place as the intrusive cock rubbed against her, getting nice and wet from her juices. She gritted her teeth as he began to slowly, teasingly slide into her fat ass…before SLAMMING all the way in once he got halfway. Chun-Li’s back arched and her eyes shot open, and a stream of hot slutcum shot from her pussy and onto the old mans legs as Chun-Li, certified anal whore, came just from having the old man shove his whole cock deep into her meaty ass.

The old man gripped onto her hips and leaned over her, a position that meant Chun-Li could barely even move as he pumped his hips in and out of her fleshy asshole. He had a distant look on his face, and a satisfied grin, as he rhythmically used Chun-Li as an sex toy. Chun-Li bit her lip, but couldn’t stop the moans and gasps of pleasure escaping from her whoreish lips. 

If any of her previous opponents could see her now, they would so disillusioned that the foe that had vanquished them so easily was on the floor like a dog, being anally claimed by some greasy old man, while she looked like she was mere seconds from screaming out in a blissful anal orgasm. GOD, how Chun-Li wished they could see her now, she just knew they’d all rip off their pants and shove their cocks or cunnies into her face, demanding she do her job as the cum receptacle she was. 

Sloppy, nasty pounding noises resounded out across the ruined ramen shop, accompanied by moans and cries and gasps from the poor Queen of Fighters being anally violated right on the floor of the store. Chun-Li’s silken asshole was like a warm, tight hand gripping tightly onto the old mans cock as he thrusted like a madman, the slow realization creeping up on him that this fuckmeats asshole might be as top quality as her mouth was. 

“How’s the taste of cock in your sweet ass, you fucking anal pig?” He demanded, slapping Chun-Li’s ass with a harsh crack that caused her to scream out loud. “F-FUCK! WHY IS IT SO GOOOOOOD?!” Chun-Li cried out as the old man continued to spank her meaty ass in time with his nasty cock thrusts, causing Chun-Li’s arms to give out as she fell forward onto the floor. The old man shifted his position to mount her like a dog in heat, bouncing up and down on the squishy, oversized rump of his conquered foe. 

Gravity allowed his thick, throbbing shaft to reach even deeper into Chun-Li’s flawless ass, causing her to push her face to the ground and let out a loud moan in blissful irritation. “MMMMNNN…” She silently screamed, “NooOOOooo…I don’t WANNA BE AN ANAL WHORE!” She shouted out as her toes and fingers curled, wet juices splattered out across the floor, and thrust by thrust her asshole was surrendering completely to its new role as a cock-sleeve. “I’M THE QUEEN OF FIGHTERS, YOU FAT COCKED OLD BASTARD!” Chun-Li cried out, “I’M NOT YOUR FUCK PET! I WON’T BE! I WON’T GIVE IN TO YOU AND YOUR PERFECT COCK! I WOOOOOONT!”

Chun-Li had already given in. Truth be told, Chun-Li was getting off hard on having her resistance crushed. She wanted to act tough, and have her act broken down before her. She wanted to be the reluctant fuck-puppet of the ramen store, dressing up in lewd, revealing costumes with an angry glare on her face for the customers, until some drunken thug grabs a handful of ass and causes her to moan out loud in front of the whole store, causing a whole harem of thick-dicked drunken old men to toss to the floor and pump streams of jizz all over her fat, juicy tits, all while Chun-Li screamed and came like a well-trained bordello slut.

Chun-Li’s legs gave out, and she fell flat on the floor, her massive tits squished against the ground. Not missing a step, the old man fell down with her and didn’t stop his cock pounding at all. Chun-Li looked totally and utterly defeated as the old man intensified his ass fucking. Chun-Li was a squirting, moaning wreck of a woman as the old warrior above her kept slamming away in a fuck-dazed rut, his tongue hanging out, his eyes glazed over, the only thought in his head being the two round globes of flesh his cock was so perfectly stuffed between. 

“Anal slut…fuck toy…cum dump…” He kept muttering the nastiest names over and over, humiliating Chun-Li as she couldn’t deny a single one, and even if she tried the only sounds coming out of her mouth now were howls of intense pleasure, like a wild beast being bred. But this building cum shot wasn’t going to be the one to fill Chun-Li’s womb with seed. Chun-Li was being ass pounded solely for the pleasure of the old mans cock. The fact that Chun-Li was cumming like a bitch at being used as a toy was hardly his concern.

The old man slammed down HARD and his huge balls churned as a fresh load began to spew forth from his cocktip buried deep inside Chun-Li’s ass. Shots of rancid, custard like jizz pumped out inside Chun-Li’s ass as her eyes rolled backwards from a toe-curling orgasm. The old man nearly collapsed as Chun-Li’s devilish ass drained him of his spunk, the tight vice-like grip holding him in place as she slurped up every drop he could produce. He struggled to find the strength to pull back, and he could swear her ass was struggling to keep him inside. If he didn’t fight back, maybe she would just never let him out…

The old man finally succeeded in yanking out of Chun-Li’s ass, and a thick stream of cum poured out across her thick thighs. He began to pump his cock and spurt out ropes of left-over jizz, unclaimed by Chun-Li’s cum-swallowing asshole, all over her huge ass. The canvas of assmeat was the perfect target for his sperm to land on as he reached the ends of a second massive cumload.

The old man panted in exertion, but seeing the sight before him made sure he didn’t even get a little soft. Chun-Li lying face down on his shop floor, cum dripping out in huge globules from her well-pounded ass, ropes of white, gooey spunk layered over her ass, while she herself was twitching and shaking in a post-orgasmic bliss. Well, there was really nothing else for it, was there? He couldn’t just NOT pump another load deep into her womb. 

The old man walked over to grab a fistful of Chun-Li’s hair, dragging her face up from the floor. He smirked wickedly at the sight. Chun-Li’s face had the expression of a very satisfied whore. Her cheeks were flushed red, her eyes were dazed, mascara dripped down her cheeks, her red, wet tongue hung from her mouth. Her breath was heavy and hot as she turned her gaze towards the old man. To his surprise and delight, she snarled at him once more. It seemed she was willing to continue their little act.

“Pig…” She uttered, “You fat cocked, ass-fucking pig of a man…how…how dare you do this to me…l-look at me now…lying on the floor, covered in your thick seed, cum pouring from m-my asshole…I-I am the Queen of Fighters…” The old man grinned. “You’re made of some tough stuff, Queen of Sluts.” He leaned down to stare her right in the eyes. “Now tell me what I’m gonna do next. You know what I’m gonna do next, right?”

Of course Chun-Li knew. How could she not? There was only thing left to fully complete her transformation from Queen of Fighters to Ramen Shop Pussy Angel.

Chun-Li rolled over from her front and lay on her back, her soaked pussy pointed towards the old man. She glared in anger, but her pussy was singing a different tune, creamy juices rolling down her plump pussy lips. She raised her legs up and held them in place, her face covered by her own massive tits so that just her angry glare was seen from where the old man stood. “Your reeking, nasty old man cock isn’t going to be satisfied until its violated my pussy, is it?” She declared in a hot, heavy voice. “Yeah, there’s no way some perverted, virile old bastard like you is going to be done until you’ve dumped one of those impossibly thick loads right into my womb. You fucking PIG!” 

Chun-Li was panting heavier and heavier as she enticed the old man. “You fuck pig. You deviant. You don’t give a shit about anything except impregnating poor fighter girls like me, do you? You’re just going to lock your hips onto mine and thrust like some mindless, rutting animal until I’m pregnant, right? You’re not going to let me get away with being such a cheeky, nasty, slutty fuckdoll, are you? You’re going to make me pay, you’re going to punish me… Come on, do it, punish me. Make me your fucking bitch, show the whole world that the Queen of Fighters lost to some nasty old pervert with more cock than brains, who only sees her as the perfect cum container. DO IT, YOU FUCKING OLD BASTARD! RAM MY FUCKING WOMB FULL OF YOUR NASTY OLD JIZZ!”

Part of the old mans mind told him to hold back. Don’t let her tell you what to do, he told himself. You dictate the action, you set the pace. But how could the old man resist such an offer? The most beautiful woman in China practically demanding he make her his pregnant slut-wife with that angry blush on her face? No, the old man lost any pretence of control and order. With a primal shout of lust, he practically jumped onto Chun-Li’s ready and willing form, his massive cock slamming ALL the way into her plump pussy with a single thrust.

Chun-Li wrapped her legs around the old mans hips in an instant, locking him in place. He wasn’t going to let her go, and she wasn’t going to let him go. It was the final battle for dominance, one last showdown, the REAL fight had just begun.

A spray of warm juices splashed out as the old man bottomed out inside Chun-Li in one devastating power-thrust. He felt Chun-Li lock him in place and began to grind his hips, his massive Street Fighter breaking cock rubbing and twitching inside of Chun-Li’s tight, deadly coil of a cunt. Chun-Li felt her pussy practically backflip from the overwhelming feeling of fullness that encompassed her whole being. Rather than give in to her nasty butt-slut brain and offer herself up as a breeding mare to the old man, she resisted her urges by biting into his shoulder. This just made the old man’s steel-hard cock throb more as his pet bit back.

He pounded his hips back and forth in a nasty, brutal manner. This was far beyond just regular sex, this was a battle of dominance. Whoever gave in here would be the ever-willing fucktoy of the victor. The old man was absolutely determined at this point. Not just to defeat and claim the thick, boner-enducing fighter bitch, but to make her his pregnant Chinese pouting wifeslut. He increased the speed of his cockthrusts imagining Chun-Li dressed in a sheer, slutty brides dress, her huge ass on full display, her tits barely constrained, glaring furiously at him as she drops to her knees and makes the marriage official with a sloppy, kiss-stain leaving kiss to his cocktip.

Chun-Li, for her part, was struggling not to simply give in to the old mans lewd fantasies expressed via the medium of pussy pounding. While the thought of forcing this overbearing fuckstud to worship her flawless form like the well-fucked Goddess she was had appeal, it was equally enticing to imagine herself as his ever-loving cocksleeve. The Queen of Fighters, the most brutal warrior in China, a doting cumbucket to some devious old man with a nasty sneer and a throbbing cock? Something about that just ignited Chun-Li’s passions, her womb was practically throbbing in impatience.

The old man gritted his teeth as he held Chun-Li in place, the feeling of a fresh load of spunk building up. The sheer amount of cum being prepared was so massive that he could feel his own balls starting to grow in preparation. His body was making sure there was absolutely no chance whatsoever of Chun-Li’s delightfully muscled stomach escaping the inevitable heavy bump it would develop from the sheer amount of custard thick spooge that he was going to blast into her.

Chun-Li’s eyes rolled back as she was shaken back and forth, her mind popping in desire and need as she let go of the old mans shoulder to let out a beast like howl, her poor pussy being absolutely dominated with a devastating breeders brutality. “OHOHHHHHOHHHHHH!” Chun-Li cried out in well-fucked bliss, unable to comprehend how she hadn’t just bent over and spread her legs as soon as she’d seen the angry old man confront her back at that cracked window. “FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK YES! FUCK ME LIKE A STALLION, YOU FAT PIG! SHOW ME WHAT A REAL WARRIORS COCK IS LIKE! MAKE ME FORGET EVERY OTHER FIGHTER WHO HAD THE SHEER NERVE TO TRY AND FUCK ME LIKE THE IMPOTENT LITTLE COWARDS THEY WERE!”

The old man responded by moving his hands from her shoulders to grope at her heavy tits, eliciting another moan of delight from the cock-obsessed thick-bodied man pleaser. “GROPE MY FUCKING TITS, YOU FAT COCKED PIECE OF SHIT! ARE YOU GOING INTO HEAT JUST IMAGINING THEM FILLED UP WITH MILK BECAUSE OF YOU?” Chun-Li cried out, slamming her own hands onto the old mans as he groped and tugged and squeezed her like the toy she so clearly was.

With a violent lunge forward, the old man planted his lips right onto Chun-Li’s thick dickslurping lips. Chun-Li’s eyes went wide in shock, but she answered the kiss by wrapping her arms around his thick neck and shoving her wet tongue into his mouth. The passionate embrace only served to increase the power of the old mans thrusts as he made out with his conquest. Chun-Li bucked her hips back and forth, eagerly seeking out more cock as the old man broke the sloppy kiss and licked across her cheek in a possessive manner. The old Chun-Li would never have allowed anyone to do such a thing. The new Chun-Li just stuck her tongue out for more of a nasty kiss.

The old mans balls were churning with imminent need as Chun-Li clung on tighter. She could feel from the powerful pulses of his cock that his incredible jizz was mere moments away from sullying Chun-Li’s womb. “DO IT, IF YOU HAVE THE FUCKING BALLS!” She shouted out, “PUMP MY WOMB PUSSY WITH YOUR OLD MAN JIZZ AND LEAVE ME A FAT-BELLIED, ASS-FUCKED, CUM-SLURPING QUEEN OF BITCHES!” 

The old man let out a powerful roar and dropped every bit of his weight onto Chun-Li. Her muscular form could take it and more as she practically scratched her nails across the old mans back, biting her lip in an oncoming climax. The old man’s meaty cock finally relented, and gave Chun-Li exactly what she wanted: an inhumanly large blast of gooey, chunky pervert cum directly inside her cunny.

Chun-Li came from the first shot, her back arching as more and more shots of virile old man spunk drenched her waiting womb with intent. The old man grabbed her tits even harder as she climaxed on his hard shaft like a bitch, her innards being bombarded by the nasty, reeking jizz of the superior warrior on top of her. The sweat coming from them practically created a steam effect, a stinking sauna of jizz, sweat and slut juices. 

Chun-Li couldn’t believe just how many shots were being fired out from this insane old man’s balls. It was like he had waited his whole life specifically to plug the poor fighter full of his own unique brand of semen, a type far thicker, creamier and tastier than any mans spunk had the right to be. She was already addicted to the supreme pleasure of the internal cumload, and it was her very first one. 

The old man smirked as he saw Chun-Li’s belly plump up from the sheer amount of spunk being blasted into her, and yanked his shaft out to continue to pour his load all over her well-fucked form. Chun-Li lay on the ground, barely able to comprehend her master had pulled out before a scalding hot blast of thick jizz slapped across her tits, leaving a rope of delicious man-cream for her. She absent mindedly scooped up a fingerful and plopped it between her cum-hungry lips as more spunk splashed out.

Her face, legs, tits, hips and cunt were coated in a full layer of ball-chowder, and the old man finished the moment of by shoving his cock between Chun-Li’s lips, resulting in a look of surprise followed by a look of horny bliss as more shots of cum blasted into her mouth. Chun-Li eagerly drank down her thick, milkshake like treat as the old man chuckled, clearly very pleased. He reached out and rubbed her head, like a master would rub the head of his pet. This got him an angry glare from Chun-Li, made less effective with his massive veiny cock stuck between her lips. 

Chun-Li slurped even harder in response, her lips pursed into a lewd blowjob face. If she was going to be a fuckpet, she was at least going to be the best fucking one this old perverted fuck had ever seen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A rumour has been spreading lately, about an old ramen shop downtown. They say you can go there during the day, and you’ll find the old man who’s ran the shop just the same as he’s been for the last several years. But there’s a new hire now. A gorgeous, thick-bodied bombshell of a woman who works in the shop, delivering bowls and taking orders. Her signature skill is, oddly enough, her angry glares and disgusted snarls. A very specific audience has been growing since the beauty began working there. They say she’s staying there for a few months, and the old man is teaching her his skills during closing time.

But in return, well…you come by at night, and just maybe, the girl will show you just how she’s paying for all these very enlightening lessons. She’s a dangerous one though. Try not to get addicted to that look on her face when she’s down on her knees, or that slutty smile when she knows you’re hooked on her…


End file.
